Gravitation
by yoru-anime-yume
Summary: Yeah, I know, its not exactly an unique title, but it was all i could think of. This is about how Yuki gets sick, and the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! MAKI MURAKAMI DOES!**

Chapter 1-Yuki sick!

"Yuki!" Shuichi said as he ran into Yuki's study, planning on glomping his beautiful, yet cold lover. Instead, he was met with a hard-back dictionary in his face. "You're so noisy! Can't you be quiet for a whole day? I have a deadline soon, so go away." Yuki snapped. "But Yuuukiii!" Shuichi whined. "Do you really love your stupid computer more than _me?"_ His only answer was the sound of his lover's hands stroking the keyboard. "Yuki! You're so mean!" Shuichi burst into tears and ran off saying how harsh Yuki was to him. Yuki just sighed.

An hour later

Yuki finally came out of his study and went straight to the couch and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Yuki! You've come back to me!" Shuichi yelled as he ran for Yuki. All Yuki did was slide to the side a bit to dodge Shuichi. Yuki was just so worn out from having two deadlines within the course of a week. He really did not feel like putting up with Shuichi's childish, genki behavior today. Shuichi was on the floor, sobbing- AGAIN. "You finally come out from your study, then you don't even say anything to me! Yuuukiii! Why are you so mean to me!" Shuichi whined. "Listen, brat. I have a pounding headache and I don't want to put up with your loudness today! Go practice with those other idiots or something!" Yuki snapped. Then Yuki went into a coughing fit. After he was done coughing, Shuichi gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs, "OH MY GOD! MY YUKI IS SICK! SOMEONE, ANYONE! DIAL 911! CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Shuichi then proceeded to run around in circles like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Dammit, brat! You're not helping!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks, ran over so where he was in front of Yuki, plopped down and squeezed Yuki. "I'll do my best to take care of you, Yuki! I promise!" Shuichi said, beaming.

Yuki muttered something unintelligible under his breath. It sort of sounded like, "I'd rather die." Shuichi mad Yuki lay on the couch and brought him some Tylenol. Shuichi had said that he would cook for Yuki, but Yuki immediately rejected the idea. "You would burn the house down, _Uke-boy._" Yuki said with an evil grin; eyes still closed. Shuichi huffed and started ranting about how Yuki doesn't love him anymore. At the end of his rant, he proclaimed his love to Yuki-for the millionth time (a/n maybe more XD ). By now, Shuichi had put a washcloth on Yuki's forehead. After a few minutes of staring at Yuki (and fantasizing), he realized Yuki was asleep. '_ohhh.. Yuki is sooooo cute when he sleeps! Too bad he's asleep!'_ Before Shuichi could start getting too perverse, he realized that the air conditioning vent was under the spot that Yuki was laying over. So, upon realizing this, he somehow managed to get Yuki into the actual bed. He also realized just how tired he was, so he went to bed and cuddled up against his lover. Sometime after breathing in Yuki's scent and smiling, Shuichi let sleep lull him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!**

Chapter 2-Time to return the favor

Yuki woke up the next morning with the smell of strawberries filling his nostrils and felt something- or _someone_- clinging to him. He looked down to see his one-and-only genki, pink-haired rock star. Surprisingly, Yuki felt much better. His fever had gone down greatly and his throat wasn't sore. He looked down at his younger lover and smiled a bit. He was in shock because he didn't think the boy could pull off taking care of the sick. "Nnm…Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled, sleep-talking. Yuki wanted to hear more, but he wanted Shuichi off of him. Shuichi's body was hot like a hot spring, and the room was hot, already. So after minutes of shaking, the younger boy awoke. "Hnn? Yuki? Why are there two of you?" Shuichi wondered drowsily. "You're seeing things, brat." I don't feel so good, Yuki." Shuichi said. "Shuichi! You have a fever! Go back to bed-**now**." Yuki said with a commanding voice. _'No wonder he was so hot this morning…' _Yuki thought. After taking care of Shuichi, Yuki cooked him lunch. When he brought the lunch he said, "Hurry up and get better, brat." Shuichi was basking in the happiness of those words. He loved it when Yuki showed his nice side.

"I will!" Shuichi replied, beaming. Yuki then said, "Once you get better, I'll take you out on a date, OK? So get better soon." (a/n OOC, much?) Shuichi was basically bouncing up and down. "A **_DATE_**! I'll get better soon, Yuki! I promise!" '_If a date with Yuki is what I get out of being sick, I should get sick more often!' _"Sit back down, brat!" Yuki said a little loudly, but not yelling. Then, he pushed him back onto the bed in a lying-down position. Yuki was returning the favor. Shuichi now had some incentive to get better-ASAP.

**THE END!**

**...or is it? O.O**


End file.
